The inventive concepts relate to photodiodes and optical communication systems including the same, and more particularly, to photodiodes that can provide improved photoelectric conversion efficiency and optical communication systems including the photodiodes.
A photodiode, which is a photoelectric device configured to convert a light signal into an electric signal, may be used for an image sensor and/or an optical communication system. To increase photoelectric conversion efficiency of the photoelectric device, it may be desirable to prevent loss of a light signal caused during a process of absorbing a light signal and leakage of an electric signal into which the light signal is converted.